


The Small Things

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home from a bad day at work and Loki tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The character of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a birthday gift for brimac0518, who also had a bad day yesterday, hence the story of this fic. 
> 
> Thanks to Batsutousai for beta-reading.

“I’m back.” Tom closed the door of his flat behind him while quietly - and with a lack of his usual enthusiasm - announcing his return from work to a certain god who was lying sprawled out across the sofa in front of the TV, watching some kind of soap. 

“Welcome back. Did you bring something for dinner, I’m starving,” said god replied, not yet having caught on to his partner’s mood. He did not even spare him a glance, being too entranced by the shenanigans of the strange mortals on the television. “Why do people always die in strange accidents when they’re about to get wed in this kind of... entertainment?” 

“Hmm...? I’m sorry, I didn’t pay attention, what did you say, Loki?” By now Tom had finished taking off his boots and jacket, and slowly walked over to the sofa with his lover on it. 

“I said...” Loki stopped when he saw the tired look on Tom’s face, and his own frown that had formed at the annoyance of having to repeat himself melted, so that only worry and concern could be seen on the usually hard features of the god. “What happened?” His tone was urgent, but not harsh. 

Tom shuffled around the couch, eventually sitting down on it next to the trickster, leaning into him a bit. “Nothing really, just a bad day at work.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. “I’m getting a bloody headache. I should probably just lie down and try to sleep...” 

Loki slowly laid his arms around Tom, pulling him into a light embrace and nuzzling his nose against his neck. “You've had bad days before, this seems worse. What’s wrong, Thomas?”

“Nothing’s wrong, just stop it!” Tom shook Loki’s arms off and stood up abruptly, his back to his lover. A moment later his shoulders sagged and he turned back. “I’m sorry, love; I didn’t want to snap at you. It’s just... So much went wrong on set today... First the rain stopped us from shooting this really important scene, we are behind schedule anyway and that made it even worse. So, naturally, everyone’s pissed off, but we tried to move the scenes around a bit and shoot something else; but at this point the director was just nagging at our performance no matter what we did, so in the end nobody was happy with anything anymore and I repeatedly screwed up my lines and I got yelled at by the director for it, so when we wrapped up for the day I basically fled and I forgot to bring something for dinner, I’m sorry!” By now he had started crying, making the last part of his flow of words difficult to understand. He looked a bit like a lost child like this, standing in the middle of the living room shaking and shivering. 

Loki, who had been taken aback at Tom’s sudden outburst, but forgave him once he heard what had happened, felt a little overwhelmed by that waterfall of words from his mortal’s mouth. Afterwards, he felt his heart break a little when he saw Tom crying and looking so broken. He stood up and pulled him into a tight embrace, cradling his head and trying to give him at least some comfort, and to show that he was not mad at his lover. “Shh, it’s alright, come here.” He softly rocked Tom back and forth, hoping to calm him down somewhat. “Don’t worry about dinner, I’ll try and make something later. Do you want some tea and medicine? And lie down for a while, hm.” 

Tom leaned into Loki’s embrace and cried his heart out for a while, until the tears finally stopped flowing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would hit me so hard... Some aspirin and tea would be nice, thank you. Would you... would you come to bed with me, at least for a bit? Please?” He slowly untangled himself from Loki’s arms and tentatively pulled him into the direction of the bedroom they shared. 

“Of course, just let me get the medicine and make the tea. I’ll be there in a minute, my dearest.” Loki gave Tom a short peck on the cheek and disappeared into the kitchen. “Go get comfortable already, alright?”

“Okay!” Tom was in a slightly better mood. He went into the bedroom, took off his trousers, shirt and socks and slipped under the sheets, wrapping himself around Loki’s pillow. 

Shortly after, a cup of tea, a glass of water and two small pills floated into the room, looking like they were carried on a dark green mist. Tom sat up, popped the aspirin into his mouth and washed them down with the water while the cup settled down onto his nightstand. 

Loki, who had been following the floating things with a small tray with another teacup and a kettle on it in hand, sat down on the bed after putting the tray on his bedside table. He scooted close to Tom and lightly nuzzled his nose and showered the other’s face with small kisses, which caused both to smile. “Feeling a bit better now, Thomas?”

“Yes, thank you, darling. I’m really tired though...”

“Then get some rest, I’ll stay with you.” Loki eyes were full of love and affection when he watched his love cuddle up close to him and close his eyes, exhaustion making him fall asleep almost immediately. “Get well soon, my heart.”


End file.
